


[Saeran X Mc x Ray]三人行车

by mikamiumi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Saeran Choi/Main Character/Ray
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikamiumi/pseuds/mikamiumi
Summary: *R/1/8注意，3P注意，CP：RAY X MC X黑兰 夹心饼干。(我第一次写3P，业务不熟练不要怪我【X）黑兰用的是国际版的名字。*没错就是那个玩烂了的梗：不H就没法出去的房间。*虽然这完全就是瞎搞，不过时间设定大概是Ray线第八天左右的样子……？（大家不要太认真，就当是架空第八天吧！【X）*疯狂OOC，我已经不知道自己再写什么鬼了.JPG 错字让朋友帮忙看了下，没仔细检查，麻烦各位脑内修正【X*不知道有没有让人看起来很不适的要素，总之大家阅读途中要是觉得不舒服，记得马上停止阅读！*本来是打算直接写做梦的，但是二周目时发现有个电话……Ray说“我不能这么对你……就算在梦里也一样”（这么对你=接吻而已），我信了，所以得加强制条件。【X*以上没问题的话，请！





	[Saeran X Mc x Ray]三人行车

Ray迷迷糊糊地睁开了双眼。  
　　陷入眼帘的是白色的天花板，白到刺眼的程度。Ray长期待在伸手不见五指的房间里，他抬起手遮挡了一下眼睛，过了几十秒后才适应了这里的亮度。  
　　他缓缓地从地上坐起，带着疑惑仔细地观察四周，然后他看到，那个让人魂牵梦萦的女孩……她躺在白色的地板上，一动不动。Ray见状着急的跑了过去，伸出左手探了一下她的鼻息，呼还好，她还在呼吸。  
　　“痛痛痛……他妈的搞什么鬼。”  
　　听到了熟悉的声音，Ray这才发现这个诡异的空间里还有一个人，他向传出声音的地方看了过去…………  
　　天啊，Ray怀疑自己的眼睛是不是出了问题，为什么……为什么Saeran会在这里！？会与他出现在同一个地方！？Saeran不是他体内的另一个人格吗？！这到底是怎么回事！？  
　　“……什么！？”  
　　而Saeran也发现了这个让人惊讶的事实，他与Ray大眼瞪小眼，震惊得说不出话来。  
　　“…………唔？”  
　　就在这尴尬又略带紧张的气氛里，MC也醒了过来，她伸了伸懒腰打了个哈欠，揉了揉眼睛才开始观察四周。在她看到Saeran与Ray出现在自己面前的那一刻，吓得她赶紧站起来然后用手惊讶地指着他们。  
　　惊讶过后，她含着泪水冲过去一把抱住了Ray，颤抖的说道……  
　　“Ray，我好想你……！我好想你……！”  
　　“MC………我也……好想你！”  
　　Ray看着紧紧抱住他的MC，愣了几秒后也伸出双手紧紧抱住了她。  
　　“靠，这场面真是太恶心了！”  
　　Saeran在一边大骂道，上来一把扯开了正在上演感动重逢的两人。  
　　“……！”  
　　Ray在被强行分开时一把抓住了MC的手腕，使她没有离自己太远。  
　　“两个弱者互相取暖，我看着就想吐……！你们给我适可而止一点！”  
　　“………………”  
　　Ray有些不悦地盯着自己体内的另一个人格。虽然他很少发脾气，性格也十分柔软，但是自从‘他’沉睡以后，Saeran一直在折磨MC，还不给她饭吃。他们拥有同一个身体，所以记忆也是共享的，所以他现在对Saeran充满了敌意。  
　　“哟，弱小的棉花糖男孩竟然会瞪我了，哈哈哈哈，这可真有趣！”  
　　空气变得十分紧张，眼看两个人可能要打起来，MC赶紧插在中间阻止了他们。  
　　“等一下……Saeran，Ray！现在不是吵架的时候！这个空间怎么看都很奇怪！我们应该齐心协力找到从这里出去的方法才对！”  
　　“………………”  
　　“……………………”  
　　长得一模一样的两人沉默了片刻。的确，这个空间过于异常了，虽然他们是独立，且完全相反的两个人格，但绝不可能同时出现在一个空间里。  
　　也就是说这里……他们或许是在梦境里吗？但是MC为什么也在这里？Ray皱着眉头思考了半天，还是找不到答案。  
　　而且这间房，天花板也是白的，地板也是白的，墙壁还是白的，一眼望去就是无止尽的白色，诡异的让人发寒。  
　　“啊……！”  
　　MC发现这无尽的白色是有一个终点的，她现在站的位置偏12点的方向，有一扇黑色的门，那或许就是……出口！她小跑了过去，调查那扇门是否能够打开。  
　　“啧……那个笨女人想干嘛……！？”  
　　“MC……！”  
　　两人着急（？）地跟上了MC。  
　　“这是个……信封？”  
　　她将地上的信封捡了起来。那是一个黑色的信封，掉在全白的地板上十分显眼。MC轻轻地撕开了信封封口处的火漆印，翻开它，从里面取出了一张白色的纸。  
　　然后她纤细的手指将对折的信纸摊开，看了看里面的字。  
　　“………………！！！！”  
　　下一秒，她的脸颊就像熟透的苹果一样，变得满脸通红。  
　　“这、这是什么恶作剧吗！”  
　　“什么玩意，给我看看！”  
　　Saeran一把抢走了MC手中的信纸，当他看到纸上的字时张大了嘴愣了几秒，随后强迫自己恢复冷静，露出一个轻佻的笑容。  
　　“哈哈哈哈哈，事情变得有趣起来了！”  
　　“…………？”  
　　Saeran随手一甩将信纸丢给了Ray，然后一把抓住MC往墙壁那边拖。  
　　“等一下……！？Saeran……！？你干什么！？”  
　　Ray接过信纸，用另一只手拉住了Saeran的手臂。  
　　“哈，干什么，你看看那张纸就知道了，当然是干她啊。”  
　　Ray保持抓着Saeran的姿势不动，看了看另一只手上的信纸，然后跟MC一样满脸通红。  
　　“……？什、什么！？”  
　　那张纸上竟然白纸黑字写着让人难以相信的内容：  
　　‘三个人不H，就出不去的房间。’  
　　“S、Saeran……！放开我！！！”  
　　MC是第一个看到信上字的人，也是第一个警觉起来的人，Ray姑且不说，Saeran在这种情况下危险度已经爆表了，她一定要离他远点，越远越好！虽然这里并没有用来躲避的障碍物或者家具什么的，起码，她得先与他保持距离才行……！  
　　然而Saeran却趁Ray看到信惊讶之余一把甩开了他的手，然后直接一把抱起MC，向墙角的大床走去。真是安排周道，再信封打开后，这个什么都没有的，苍白的房间里突然出现了一张三个人睡都还算宽敞的大床。一开始Saeran还对这封信的内容半信半疑，这样看来，不H还真的出不去了。  
　　虽然他对眼前这个女人完全没有半点兴趣。她的脸，她的气味，她的一切都不对他的口味，身材也就一般般，打个60分吧。但是想想她哭着被他操到求饶的样子，他就觉得好兴奋，特别是在那个弱小的Ray面前上她，那就更有趣了！Saeran无意识的舔了舔自己的嘴唇，把怀中的MC扔到床上，然后粗暴的脱下她的黑色连衣裙。  
　　“Saeran！住手！！！不要伤害他！！！”  
　　Ray立马跑了过来，拉住Saeran的手，阻止他继续扯MC的衣服。  
　　“干什么！？你他妈放开我！那封信上面都写了要干这女人才能出去了！你要是不想出去，就咬着指甲哭着看我干她，不要妨碍我！”  
　　Saeran用力甩开了Ray的手把他一把推到地上，然后他压在MC的身上一把掀起了她的连衣裙直到锁骨，露出了穿着白色bra的胸部，他看到bra后犹豫了几秒钟，在脑子里搜索了一下这玩意该怎么脱，好像是背后有个扣子……？Saeran伸出手摸索了一下，哦，找到了，他顺利地找到了勾扣后扯开了MC的bra，雪白的双峰裸露在空气中。  
　　“…………不要……！”  
　　MC奋力挣扎想要从Saeran身下逃脱，完全没打算乖乖的听话样子，Saeran啧了一声拉开自己胸前的领带，直接把她的双手绑起来固定在床的架子上动作一气呵成。然后他的腿用力压住MC的双腿，这样她就完全不能动了，可以任他为所欲为。  
　　这时Ray站了起来，用身体撞开了Saeran。  
　　“靠，你他妈到底要怎样！？”  
　　“你才是！我绝对不允许你这样对待MC！”  
　　精神与肉体的双重折磨不说，他竟然还想夺走MC的身体？！Ray愤怒地看着Saeran，就算他很弱小，很没用，但是他起码能用身体挡在MC身前保护她。  
　　“Ray，你搞清楚现在的状况了吗？如果我们不上了这玩具，我们就无法从这里出去，你懂吗？！啊！？”  
　　“我不管，出不去那就一辈子呆这里好了！我跟MC两个人！我愿意与她永远呆在这里！”  
　　“Ray…………”  
　　MC双眼充满泪水看着Ray，而后者回了她一个温柔的微笑。  
　　“MC……我会保护你的……”  
　　“这样下去没完没了了，真他妈头疼…………！”  
　　Saeran开始急躁了，他根本不想在这个鬼地方浪费时间，谁知道这里到底是什么奇妙的空间？大几率是在梦里吧，否则他与Ray不可能同时存在。这里没有时钟，他不知道究竟过了有多久。但是他有种不好的预感，如果不按照信纸上的要求做，或许他们真的永远无法从这里出去。  
　　要不然……直接把Ray打晕过去！？不、这样不行，信纸上写的是三个人H，也就是说只有他上了MC是没有用的。就在Saeran正在思考最佳方案时，他们三人的身体突然发生了变化。没错，他们的身体正在逐渐变热，脑子也变得乱七八糟的，而且热量慢慢地聚集在他们的下体。这种感觉就像是，吃了……春药一样？！  
　　“呜……怎么……回事…………”  
　　Ray觉得自己头好晕，无法正常思考，下体越来越难受，大脑里有个声音一直反复折磨着他，那个声音不停地复述‘快点去上MC，快点！’。而Saeran与MC也一样，他们三人都被奇怪的欲望所支配。  
　　“啊…………好难受…………”  
　　MC的双颊通红，身体变得很奇怪，下体被酥麻的快感支配，想要得到男人性器填充的满足，她不停地娇喘，流下了生理泪水。她想要自己解决这火热的欲望，可是双手被Saeran绑了起来，根本动不了。  
　　事情已经到这个地步了，Saeran觉得现在就算他不愿意也得上MC了，他摇晃着站起来，坐在了MC的下方，然后伸手脱下了她粉色的内裤，微微掰开她那白嫩嫩的大腿。  
　　“……不要…………”  
　　“都湿成了这样还不要？你这个淫乱的玩具。”  
　　Saeran自己也很难受，他很想立马脱下西裤内裤直接插进MC的蜜穴。但是他……不，应该说是Ray观察了MC好一阵子，她已经很久没交男朋友了，更别说与男人性交。不仔细做好前戏准备的话，万一伤到她就不好了……不对，他为什么要考虑这个问题？她是他的玩具，没有思考能力，办事也没有效率，又蠢又难看，身上还有奇怪的味道，这么一文不值的女人，他凭什么要照顾她的身体？！  
　　“唔…………啊…………哈…………”  
　　看看她这骚样，诱惑着男人狠狠地干她。刚才脱她的内裤的时候，内裤与她的蜜壶连着透明的丝线，这女人这么短的时间内就湿成了这样，Saeran觉得他不应该手下留情了，直接插进去吧……这么想着，他脱下了自己的西裤…………  
　　“等一下，Saeran…………”  
　　Ray吃力地从地板上爬了起来，满脸通红，呼吸也变得十分困难。  
　　“不要对MC太粗暴，你不愿意做的话，我来做。”  
　　“……Ray……”  
　　“MC，你现在很难受吧……我也……很难受……”  
　　什么，他这是几个意思？Saeran沉思了几秒钟……他们虽然是完全相反的两个人格，但是本质与根源是一样的，所以他GET到了Ray的意思。简单来说，Ray觉得Saeran会粗暴地对待MC，并不会温柔地做前戏。竟然Saeran不愿意，就让他来做的……意思。Saeran当然没有义务非要听取Ray的意见，不过要以从这里出去为目标的话，稍微妥协一下好像也没什么大不了的……绝对不是因为他对MC有些心软才愿意妥协的，绝对不是。Saeran咂了咂舌，将束缚MC的领带解开，扶着她起来，移动到靠近床边，然后让MC倚靠在他的怀里。  
　　“赶紧解决吧，Ray。”  
　　难得Saeran愿意配合，Ray点了点头，他跪了下来，将手套脱下甩到一边。然后他将MC略微悬空的双腿掰开，好让自己的头靠近她的私密处。  
　　“……！？”  
　　MC终于反应过来Ray要对她做什么，她开始奋力挣扎。  
　　“喂，玩具，别乱动！”  
　　从背后支撑着MC身体的Saeran抱紧了她。其实MC的挣扎力度十分微小，她现在浑身无力，Saeran根本不需要抱紧她，她也无法从床边挣脱。但是她身上那种奇怪的味道因为发情的原因更加浓郁了，Saeran感觉自己的五感都要被这味道熏得奇怪了。这个女人到底是没洗澡还是天生就有异味……！？虽然这味道一点也不好闻，但说不定这就是诱惑男人的味道，所以Ray才会被她诱惑……！没错，他会想抱紧她是因为不可抗力！绝对不是因为别的原因！这么想着，Saeran的手抱得更加用力了。  
　　“Ray……不要舔那里……好脏……呜呜呜……”  
　　“MC……这样舔……舒服吗？我……做得好……吗？”  
　　“…………不要问…啊…停下来…Ray…不要……”  
　　“唔……一点也不脏……MC…你…真可爱……”  
　　Ray认真地舔着MC的蜜豆，然后将一根手指插进了MC的蜜穴。他回忆着自己看过的教程与爱情动作片，然后将那些技巧运用起来。他的悟性十分好，没过多久他就感觉到MC的内壁正在收缩，她快要达到极限了。然后他偷偷的看了MC一眼……啊，她太可爱了，她简直就是天使。  
　　搞什么鬼，这空气怎么突然变得这么粉红！？Saeran看到这种卿卿我我的场面感到非常烦躁，MC的娇喘让他感到十分不快，早知道就不配合Ray搞什么前戏了，啊，简直烦死了，他为什么坐在这里傻傻地看着他们LOVELOVE，他忍受不了了！他的眼睛微微眯起，死死盯着两人。  
　　为了阻止MC发出刺耳的叫声，他将手指伸进MC的口腔内壁里粗暴地滑来滑去。  
　　“唔……！”  
　　MC的口腔被Saeran的手指搅动着，发出了黏糊糊的水声，她的下体也被Ray的手指搅动着，发出淫靡的水声，上面跟下面都被他们的手指玩弄着，她真的快不行了。双眼迷离，腰轻轻地浮起。  
　　“我……要不行……了……呜…………Ray……”  
　　她快要高潮了，可是她竟然再喊Ray的名字！？这女人眼里果然没有他。Saeran生气地抽出了手指，然后用另一只手扶着她的后脑勺，深深地吻了上去。  
　　“唔…………”  
　　这样就不用听到她那烦人的声音。Saeran的舌头与MC的舌头纠缠在一起，让她喘不过气。就在这时，Ray感觉到MC的蜜穴一阵阵地收缩，然后流出了很多很多透明的爱液，她高潮了。  
　　“唔……呜…………”  
　　“哈…………”  
　　看着MC快窒息了，Saeran才放开了她的嘴唇。他意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，虽然他也没吻过MC以外的人，没有用来对比的例子，但这一定是个很糟糕的吻。Saeran看了看她已经湿的不成样子的下体，微微一笑说道。  
　　“Ray，这下你该满足了吧？”  
　　“…………MC，你还好吗？”  
　　Ray站了起来，轻轻地摸了摸MC那红润的脸颊，而她点了点头表示自己没什么大碍。  
　　“妈的，你竟然敢无视我！”  
　　Saeran实在忍受不了了，明明是三个人在做，从刚才开始这种两人空间放闪的气氛是怎么回事，这两个弱小的废物真是够了！他决定打破这粉红的气氛，狠狠地上她。于是他有些粗暴地将MC推倒地板上，让她的身体背对着自己。  
　　“Saeran，等一下……”  
　　“……才不等！”  
　　Saeran快速的将自己的内裤脱下，早就充血变成紫黑色的性器从内裤里弹了出来。他对准MC的蜜穴将自己硬到不行的性器插了进去。  
　　“……呜……不要……好痛…………”  
　　“MC……！”  
　　她根本没有做好被插入的心理准备，下体被突然塞满的感觉让她不知所措。生理性质的泪水从眼里流了出来，她觉得好害怕。  
　　“喂……！你这个自大的玩具，吸这么紧干嘛，我根本动不了！”  
　　“Saeran……你、你就不能温柔点吗！”  
　　Ray对他吼道，半跪在MC眼前，担心的看着她。  
　　“对不起……MC，你很痛吧……？”  
　　“唔……我……我没事……我还好……”  
　　为了不让Ray担心，MC轻声安慰他道。这画面让Saeran看了心里更烦躁了！不过还好Ray转移了MC的注意力，她的下体没有吸的那么紧了,他可以开始动了。  
　　“……呜……啊…………哈……不、不要……”  
　　她太过羞耻，咬住下唇却无法阻止娇吟从齿缝中流出……  
　　“说什么呢……？你明明……吸的这么紧……！”  
　　Saeran对这陌生的感觉稍微有些不知所措。之前这副身体的控制权基本都在Ray的手上，他一直在沉睡。虽然Ray偶尔也会自己做释放积累的欲望，但是像这样正儿八经的性交，他与Ray都是初次体验。  
　　第一次的对象是这个傲慢的玩具让他十分不爽，但她的蜜穴还是很舒服的。就算她的脸完全不对他的胃口，她的声音简直就是噪音，她的味道难闻到不行……可是，她的身体还是…勉强可以用的。Saeran感觉全身的血液都集中到了下半身，他可能坚持不了多久了。奇怪的是，明明是后背位，他与MC结合的部位就只有两人的性器而已，但是他却想紧紧地抱住她的身体……？这到底是为什么呢……？虽然他的脑海里一直在否认这种想法，他的身体还是不自觉地靠近了MC，他从背后紧紧地抱住MC，下体抽插的速度变得更加快了，两人的喘息也越来越急……  
　　“公主……叫我的名字……”  
　　Saeran在MC的耳边轻声说。那声音比起辱骂她时要平静了不少，低沉又沙哑，还带着一种让人无法拒绝的压迫感。  
　　“…………Saeran……”  
　　她轻轻呼唤他的名字。每当被顶入深处时，被固定住的身体就会微微颤抖，手指也不自主地掐进了手心。  
　　“哈……MC……”  
　　明明他那么讨厌她的声音……为什么，他的身体会觉得这么舒服呢？他掐住MC腰部的手力气变大了，下身传来的奇特的感觉让他脑子开始混乱起来，挺入的速度也不由自主地加快。  
　　“…………啊……可恶……”  
　　Saeran觉得自己快要到达顶点了，他用手将MC的头掰过来，重重地吻了下去，然后他的另一只手伸到她的下体力度适中地揉搓她的蜜豆，下一瞬间他感觉到MC的内壁狠狠地收缩，在激烈的唇舌交缠中，Saeran扣住mc腰部的力气突然加大，猛得压向了MC的下腹处，最后他们达到了高潮，温热的液体射进了她的身体深处。  
　　“……哈…………”  
　　在快感的余韵中，两人双唇依旧紧贴在一起。待Saeran的头脑慢慢清醒过来，他的舌头在mc口腔内壁猛得搅了一圈后，果断离开，手也松开了束缚，失去了支撑的mc身体一软顿时栽倒下来。两人都气喘吁吁，MC恨不得倒在地上昏睡过去，不，不行，她还不能晕过去！MC突然想起Ray还在一边看着，他们两个人做的太忘我了，差点忘记了Ray的存在！  
　　MC起身坐在了地板上，她看了看前方的Ray。啊，这是多么色情的画面，Ray脱掉了他洋红色的大衣与长裤，内裤也褪下了一半，他正用手上下撸动着自己的性器，眼角还带着泪水含情脉脉地看着MC这边。  
　　“Ray……抱歉！”  
　　MC赶紧上前阻止了他撸动的手。如果真的要手淫的话，起码……用她的手来做。  
　　“我才是……对不起你……对不起……我太没用了，看着你被Saeran那样……没办法救你，还要对着你做这种事……真是对不起，对不起……我是个没用的废物……不要抛弃我……MC……！”  
　　“没事的……Ray，这不是你的错，我才是……对不起你，刚才没有顾及你的感受……抱歉……Ray。”  
　　MC伸出了双手紧紧地抱住了哭哭啼啼的Ray，他也回抱了MC，两个人抱在一起默默流泪。  
　　“……啧，门果然没开。”  
　　Saeran看了看门的方向，轻轻咂舌，一回头看到MC跟Ray抱在一起痛哭，心中充满了吐槽，这两个废物到底还想不想出去了，比起抱在一起痛哭，应该还有更重要的事要做吧！  
　　“喂，你们两个废物都别哭了。Ray，想从这里出去就赶紧干MC！”  
　　“我不要……！MC那么好……我配不上她……我没资格对她做这种事……！”  
　　“废话真多，赶紧上她！喂，玩具，你不要想着给他手淫或者口交就能出去了，别浪费我宝贵的时间。”  
　　 MC复杂的回头看了Saeran一眼，然后点了点头，将Ray从地上扶起来，然后轻轻地对他说‘我们先去床上吧’。Ray被她半推半就地扶到了床上。  
　　“MC……我真的……可以吗？”  
　　“嗯……我已经准备好了，不要担心我，Ray，我没事的。”  
　　她心疼的揉了揉Ray的头发，他的比起Saeran要更加柔顺一些，一定比Saeran更注重打理自己的发型吧。Ray终于被MC说动了，他脱掉了身上最后的衣物，那件黑色的马甲与白色的衬衫，然后他移动了位置，刚好压在MC身体的上方。　　  
　　他看着MC的下体混着透明的爱液与Saeran刚刚射出的白浊，心情有些复杂，但是她的下体已经足够湿润了，现在插进去也不会伤到她。Ray吸了口气，然后缓缓地将自己的性器插了进去，先是龟头的部分，很轻松地进去了，然后他慢慢地将柱身全部插入…………  
　　“呜…………”  
　　“MC……！？你没事吧？痛吗？”  
　　“没、没事，不要紧张，你继续，我没事的。”  
　　看到Ray这么紧张，MC反而觉得轻松了不少，Ray可真是……可爱啊。而站在一旁观看的Saeran已经无语了，这甜腻的空气可真是恶心死了，他都能看见粉红的泡泡了，真是让他的心情跌落到了谷底。  
　　MC温暖的内壁包裹着Ray的性器，他觉得全身都好温暖，似乎被MC抱着一样。MC点了点头示意他可以开始动了，Ray整理了一下自己的呼吸，开始缓慢地前后扭动着自己的腰。这时Saeran也走了过来，坐在靠近MC头的那边。  
　　“喂，公主，我又硬了，也帮我解决一下吧？”  
　　“……什、什么……！？你不是刚刚才……”  
　　“你看看你的下体，刚刚才被我注射满呢，现在又开始涌出新的液体了，看到这么淫乱的公主，想不硬都难吧。”  
　　“你……！”  
　　MC看着Saeran露出一个狡猾的笑容后羞红了脸，然后问他自己该怎么做。  
　　“本来想让你用口……不过算了，借我用用你的手吧。”  
　　这个姿势要给他口交脖子会很难受，看在她今天让他比较舒服的份上，就不虐待她了。Saeran将她的手套弄在自己的性器上，然后他的手包裹着MC的手，开始上下撸动。随后MC有点不好意思的移开了目光。  
　　“MC……MC……！”  
　　Ray突然加快了抽插的速度，她看了看闭着眼睛满头大汗的Ray，用另一只空闲的手抚上他的脸颊来回轻轻摩擦。  
　　“Ray，我……没事的……你……不要紧张……”  
　　“呜……我不知道……怎么做你才……舒服，MC……你舒服吗？我有派上用场吗？”  
　　“嗯……很舒服，谢谢你……Ray……”  
　　虽然Ray的动作也很青涩，但是比起身体的快感，MC觉得心里涌出了一阵阵暖流。性器结合的地方除了带给她快感外，还有终于合为一体的喜悦感。伴随着性器的抽出，透明的爱液与白浊被随之带出，缓缓地顺着MC颤抖的大腿内侧滑落。而Saeran边专注撸着自己的性器，边想着Ray果然技术不如自己，露出了得意的微笑。果然还是他更强，他更有用！  
　　“Ray……我喜欢……你……”  
　　“…………！MC……！我也是……！我非常……喜欢你！我喜欢你！我喜欢你！我好想……见你！”  
　　“我也是……Ray……！”  
　　Ray下半身的抽插并没有停下，同时他与MC流下了感动的泪水。  
　 在一边看着他们边做边哭的Saeran感觉一股莫名的心闷窜上心头，烦躁感油然而生，心里甚至还有点酸酸的，这种情绪到底叫什么呢？他也不知道。  
　　诡异的白色空间里，只有一张床。现在这张床发出了嘎吱嘎吱的响声，与三人急促又湿润的喘息一起组合成一首淫靡的交响曲。空气中的温度逐渐升高。他们三人逐渐接近快乐的高峰。  
　　“呜……Ray，我不行了……我要…………去了……”  
　　“我也是……MC……MC……！我喜欢你……我爱你……！”  
　　“别光顾着叫他………你这个愚蠢的小公主……”  
　　“R、Ray……！S、Saeran…………！”  
　　“唔…………”  
　　听到MC呼唤自己名字的Saeran加快了手中的动作，而Ray则是加快了性器抽插的速度……越来越快……越来越快，水声也越来越大。终于，在MC动听又高亢的哭声中，在她紧缩痉挛的内壁中，Ray全身一抖后将精液射入了她的体内。Saeran也忍不住射了出来，白浊弄脏了MC与他的手，少许飞溅出来的精液还弄脏了她的脸。　　  
　　“呼……呼…………”  
　　三人高潮后感觉浑身无力，他们努力调整自己的呼吸。Ray靠近MC的唇，给了她一个甜蜜的、只是轻轻碰触的吻。Saeran也躺了下来，亲了亲MC的脸颊。  
　　然后他们恍惚中听到了开门的声音，三人的意识……慢慢溶解于黑暗之中。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
　　“……！？？”  
　　Saeran睁开双眼，猛地从床上坐了起来。  
　　这里不是那个又白又诡异的房间，而是一片黑暗。他拿起枕头边的手机看了看时间，已经深夜4点了。他已经不记得自己为什么会在床上睡着，明明今天打算整夜不睡加班的。  
　　……等等，他觉得自己的下半身有些不对劲。Saeran一把拉开被子，看了看自己的下体……竟然………梦遗了。这是什么情况！？为什么会这样！？Saeran努力回想他刚刚梦到了什么，但是大脑里一片混乱什么都想不起，而且越想头越疼，他决定不继续想了。可恶……虽然他记不清楚梦的内容，但是十有八九是梦到了那个玩具才会……开什么玩笑！他这么强壮的、这么有用的人，怎么可能会做关于她的春梦！？这根本不合理，这不可能！！！啊……！他快被她气死了！等着吧，一会天亮了他就去她的房间教训她，让她跪在地上哭着求他原谅！  
　　他一边脑补着如何折磨她，一边拿起换洗的衣服走进了浴室。  
　　  
End  
　　  
\------------后记----------------  
草，终于写完了，这次比上次那篇还要长。不过是3P嘛，长一点也正常吧【X  
本来一开始是准备完全抛弃剧情与逻辑纯肉的，但是写着写着又TM开始废话了，肉的字数就又变少了，真是对不起各位……下次我一定会写一篇开头就干的肉文！【X  
我写的元气大伤，3P要考虑体位什么的真的好麻烦啊……结果写出来的版本跟我大纲列出来的版本完全不一样，唉……感谢朋友某石帮忙指点，她说我写的太男性向了【的确如此】  
这玩意大家喜欢吗……？希望大家能喜欢，毕竟都花费宝贵的时间去阅读了OTL  
总之，感谢你看到这里！  
大家也来一起写肉啊！！！我也想被其他人投喂QAQ【X


End file.
